I Loved Her First
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: SongFic. "C'est tellement évident. Toi et elle. l'Héritier et la Pupille. Toi et elle, sans moi." Les pensées d'Uther à propos de la relation qu'entretiennent Arthur & Morgana. Uther/Morgana et surtout ArMor.


**Bonjour, ou bonsoir :)**

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi. Ceci sort de mon imagination. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant ce texte. La chanson, par ailleurs, est de HeartLand.  
><em>

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **_Ne prend pas compte de l'épisode 305._

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong><span>I Loved Her First :<span>**

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
>Lost in the moment and each other's face<br>So much in love, you're alone in this place  
>Like there's nobody else in the world<em>

C'est tellement évident. Toi et elle. Tellement évident que ça fait mal. Vous êtes tellement beaux, tellement _princiers. _Quoi que vous fassiez, il n'y a jamais que vous deux, l'Héritier et la Pupille. Vous ne trouvez votre place dans l'univers que dans les yeux de l'autre. Comme si vous n'étiez qu'un, et que vous ne pouviez être qu'avec l'autre.

C'est tellement évident. Toi et elle – sans personne d'autre, jamais. Vous êtes deux, mais vous ne faîtes qu'un. Toi et elle, sans moi.

_I was enough for her not long ago  
>I was her number one, she told me so<em>

Il fut un temps où elle se confiait à moi. Un temps où, plus que de simplement accepter mes étreintes, elle les recherchait avidement, les réclamait de ses grands yeux écarquillés et suppliants. Ainsi, parfois, à présent, l'impression qu'elle m'a oublié me plonge dans l'effroi. Je n'existe qu'à travers elle, que pour elle. Tu es là, bien sûr, mais c'est différent. Mon fils, tu es celui pour lequel j'ai sacrifié ma raison de vivre d'alors, la seule femme qui ait jamais compté. Mon héritier. Et maintenant, tu as dérobé l'unique partie de mon cœur qui ne t'appartenait pas déjà.

_And she still means the world to me, just so you know  
>So be careful when you hold my girl<em>

Est-il possible d'être jaloux de son fils ?

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir – je ne peux pas. Alors sache que je regarde, que je veille, que je suis prêt. Je recollerai les morceaux de son amour brisé s'il le faut, mais, aussi important que tu puisses m'être, c'est une chose que je ne te pardonnerai jamais.

Alors prends garde.

_Time changes everything, life must go on  
>And I'm not gonna stand in your way<em>

Alors vas-y, aime-la. Aime-la et sois en fier. Qu'elle te devienne plus indispensable que le fait même de respirer.

Elle m'a peut-être oublié, mis de côté. _But I loved her first._ Mais malgré tout, j'étais là, et je le serai toujours._ I held her first. _C'est le rôle des aînés d'être présents pour les plus jeunes, et c'est dans la nature de ces derniers de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière.

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed._ Je me souviens encore de son premier regard, de son premier sourire. _When she first smiled at me._ Je me souviens de cette sensation grisante d'être le monde pour elle, de ses yeux qui m'avaient happé. Prisonnier de la plus douce, la plus belle des cages. _I knew the love of a father runs deep._ Je l'avais aimée immédiatement, naturellement. Elle m'avait touché, mis à genoux, sans avoir besoin de dire un mot. Tu ne peux me blâmer, me mépriser pour ma faiblesse, car toi aussi tu rampes à ses pieds.

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
>But it's still hard to give her away<br>I loved her first _

Tu es mon fils, le plus merveilleux des êtres, alors toi seul peux être digne d'effleurer sa grâce et sa fragilité. Sa perfection. Elle semble d'un autre monde. Elève-toi jusqu'à elle. Ne fais pas l'erreur de vouloir la mettre au niveau des vivants.

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
>Be the same freckle face kid that I knew<br>The one that I read all those fairytales to  
>And tucked into bed all those nights<em>

Des petits pas pendant l'orage et un corps tremblant qui venait se coller à moi pour rechercher du réconfort. Mes draps sont froids, et seul le souffle glacé de son fantôme caresse ma joue à présent. Vient-elle dans tes bras, dorénavant ?

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
>It was only a matter of time<em>

Je ne vous ai pas vu grandir. Je savais pourtant que nous en arriverions là. Vous deux était écrit. Je m'y attendais, et pourtant la douleur de vous voir ensemble, côte à côte, sa main sur ton bras, m'a paru insurmontable. Fermer les yeux et revenir aux temps heureux n'est plus une option. Il faut faire face à la défaite. C'est le Destin.

_I loved her first, I held her first  
>And a place in my heart will always be hers<br>From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
><em>But it's still hard to give her away<em>  
><em>I loved her first<em>

Je sais que tu seras à la hauteur, et du trône, et d'elle. Je sais ce qu'il lui faut, et je sais que c'est toi. Quoi qu'il arrive ne te détourne pas d'elle. Elle est une étoile, incontrôlable et différente, et affirmée. Un peu trop, peut-être. Soutiens-la toujours, c'est ton devoir. Pour ne pas la perdre.

_From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_  
><em>When a miracle smiles up at you<em>

Malgré tous mes espoirs, je _sens _que tu connaîtras le même destin que celui que j'ai connu. Je sens que toi aussi, tu la verras se détourner de toi. Morgana et Arthur est gravé dans le vent du Destin. Cela ne veut pas dire que ce sera plus facile.

_I loved her first _


End file.
